


dive into the blue

by Anonymous



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Ambiguous Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Nothing Explicit Happens, Public Nudity, Sneaking Out, late night adventures, they are grossly in love with each other, they're just really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-05 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minho and Jisung go skinny dipping.





	dive into the blue

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from red velvet - swimming pool
> 
> enjoy please ignore any typos

Minho is unpacking everything he brought back from his dorm, he doesn’t remember having this much stuff when he moved in the fall. Minho finally finished his first year of university and he’s utterly exhausted, the idea of collapsing in bed and sleeping through the entire summer is becoming more appealing as the minutes go by but he wants to finish unpacking tonight.

Minho arrived earlier in the day and he was hoping Jisung would come by to see him but he hasn’t seen or even heard from the younger boy which he finds strange. Jisung is usually the first one of his friends to come by when he's home.

He hasn’t properly seen Jisung in _months,_ with Minho’s classes keeping him extremely busy and Jisung’s graduation looming closer the pair weren’t able to make much time to see each other.

Although they call and text each other nearly every day it wasn’t the same. Minho was used to seeing Jisung every day and going from that to only seeing each other a few days out of the year left Minho with an ache in his chest. He doesn't want to go through that again and he's glad he has the entire summer to make up his lost time with Jisung.

Minho assumes Jisung is still at his part-time job so he’ll just see him tomorrow.

The pair don’t exactly have a clear label on their relationship and with Minho being gone for the last school year it didn’t make sense for them to establish anything and neither boy liked the idea of doing long distance.

Minho (and all their friends) think they already act like a couple ~~_(they've hooked up a couple of times too_~~ ) that's been together for _years_ so putting an official label was the least of Minho’s worries, sometimes ambiguity is good.

Minho is content as long as Jisung is by his side, no matter the label.

—

Minho’s has his back facing the window, he’s too preoccupied with pulling clothes out of boxes that he doesn’t hear the window creak open.

Jisung quietly sneaks in through the window. He’s surprised that it’s still unlocked from the last time he snuck in. (It was the night before Minho had to leave and the two boys spent it together, limbs tangled and not wanting to let go of each other.)

“Hey,” Jisung greets Minho casually as if he hasn’t just broken into Minho’s room.

Minho shrieks and drops one of the boxes he was holding, panic rising in his chest, quickly grabbing the lamp from the floor to defend himself, but then he turns around and his eyes land on Jisung standing there, his eyes are daring to bulge out of his head and his jaw is dropped, clearly not expecting Minho to react like that.

“You scared me asshole!” Minho whisper-screams, not wanting his parents to walk in on them.

“Sorry Minho, I thought you were expecting me.” Jisung suppresses his laugh by putting his hand over his mouth. _Cute._

Jisung still looks the same, his hair is back to brown and is in need of a haircut, his chubby cheeks _(that Minho adores)_ are as prominent as ever. He’s wearing a faded NASA shirt with his favorite pair of ugly jean shorts but Minho still thinks Jisung looks endearingly cute.

Minho sets the lamp back on the floor and goes to sit on his bed, patting the spot next to him so Jisung can join him. “I didn’t think I was going to see you today. Were you at work?”

“Nah, I got off earlier in the day but I think it’s better if I show you what I’ve been up to.” Minho quirks a brow but he knows better than to question Jisung. It’s more fun this way. “But you just got here,” Minho whines and rests his head on Jisung's shoulder. He just wants to stay in with Jisung but the younger boy clearly has other ideas.

“I know but we should actually get going now Minho.” Jisung places a kiss on top of Minho's head and stands up, not waiting for Minho and stepping out of his bedroom and walking towards the front door.

They quietly sneak out of Minho’s house, making sure to not disrupt Minho’s parents, especially since he has no idea what they’ll be up to or what time they’ll even be back.

The two make it outside and Jisung wastes no time in intertwining his hand with Minho’s, hurriedly dragging the older boy on the sidewalk, excitement evident in his every move.

Jisung catches Minho up on what he and their other friends have been doing and it’s nice to be able to talk to Jisung like this again. They're not interrupted by Minho's roommate or the bad signal that always seems to cut off their face times. Minho lets him do most of the talking, enjoying the way Jisung's voice sounds and how excited he is.

He likes how easy it is being with Jisung, despite their time apart they always pick up right where they left off.

Minho thinks being with Jisung is the easiest thing in the world.

They walk in no particular direction and Minho lets Jisung do the leading.

Minho loves nights like this, it reminds him of before he had to leave Jisung behind. They would always sneak out together and just walk around, sometimes hitting up their local convenience store and eating at the neighborhood park. He wonders what they’ll be doing tonight.

“I’m sorry I missed your graduation Sungie.”

“Ahh. It’s okay Minho, you had a final that day anyway.” Jisung gives Minho’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

“I know. I just hate that I missed such a big milestone in your life. You’ve been there for all of mine and I wanted to be there for all of yours.”

“Minho, it’s okay really. My mom recorded the whole thing and I still have my cap and gown somewhere in my closet so we could recreate it if you want.” Jisung gives him a bright smile and bumps Minho’s hip, hoping to lighten up Minho’s mood.

“Okay, let’s do that.” Minho nods his head and smiles down at him, liking the sound of that idea.

“I wasn’t being serious.” Jisung deadpans.

“Then you shouldn’t have suggested it _Jisung_. We should recreate at least one picture, I bet you looked really cute in your cap and gown.”

“You’re so annoying.” Jisung tries to suppress a smile but he's not fooling Minho, he knows that Jisung is enjoying this.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“I told you it’s a surprise!” Jisung says a little too loudly.

“You know I don’t like surprises Jisung.” Minho stops walking, suddenly nervous about what Jisung has planned for them.

“I really do think you’ll like this one, Minho.” Jisung pulls Minho and they're walking again.

**—**

“We’re here!” Jisung’s proclamation snaps Minho out of his thoughts and he immediately recognizes the building. He hasn’t been back here in years _._

“Jisung, you know I don’t like this place.”

“Come on Minho! It’s been years since the incident.” Minho thinks back to that hot day in July a few years ago, he and Jisung had been coming to their neighborhood pool nearly every day that summer but that tradition stopped when Minho got a bad case of swimmer’s ear and promised to never step foot in a pool ever again.

“I won’t make you get in the pool or do anything else you don’t want to. I just thought it would be nice for us to come back to one of our old hangout spots. Hyunjin taught me a couple of new swimming techniques and I want to show them to you.” Jisung breathes out, hoping his sincerity is conveyed to Minho.

“Okay.” Minho nods his head apprehensively, he doesn't love the idea of being back but he trusts Jisung.

Jisung takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the front door, signaling for Minho to enter first.

“Jisung I can’t see anything.”

“Stop being so whiny Minho.” Jisung closes the door behind them and tries to move away but Minho pulls the younger boy back, tightly wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist.

The only source of light they have is from the moon and it’s barely enough for Minho to make out the dumb gummy smile that always seems to be present on Jisung’s face when they’re together.

Minho presses a quick peck on Jisung’s lips, pulling away before Jisung can even think about kissing him. “I missed your annoying ass so much you have no idea.” Minho whispers in Jisung’s ear and the younger boy suppresses a shudder.

“I missed you too Minho.” Jisung gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and untangles himself from Minho’s embrace and walks the short distance to plug an extension cord in the switch. He hurries back to Minho, his arms are warm and inviting and being held by Minho makes Jisung feel at peace. Nothing can go wrong when he's in Minho’s embrace.

Minho looks around and sees that a string of paper lanterns has been placed around the fence and the soft glow emitting from them helps Minho see Jisung more clearly, a rosy blush is adorned on Jisung’s chubby cheeks and Minho almost coos at the sight.

“Did you do all of this Jisung?” Minho looks around the place and then back at Jisung, giving him a small smile.

“Yeah, welcome home baby. I really missed you and I wanted your first day back to be special.”

“Thank you.” Minho presses another quick peck, this time on Jisung’s nose. “You’re amazing.” Jisung pulls him towards the direction of the pool. Minho notices that there is a small cooler and speaker on the ground.

“Is this yours, baby?” Jisung giggles at the pet name he hasn’t heard it in so long.

“Yeah, I brought us some snacks and drinks. I didn’t want you to get bored since I had a feeling you wouldn’t want to come in.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize. I know how you feel about the water and you don’t have to try and be brave around me Minho. You don't have to do anything that you're not completely comfortable with.” Minho feels his heart swell at the comment. Jisung somehow always knows what to say and when to say it.

“Thank y-you.” Minho flushes, he didn’t think he would stutter and he’s embarrassed about letting Jisung have this kind of effect on him.

****Minho is sitting on the ground, head tilted towards the sky, it’s clear and there’s not a lot of stars visible, but he thinks it’s nice either way. He’s momentarily lost in his thoughts _(again)_ until Jisung suddenly straddles his lap.

“You can’t just sit on my lap Jisung, especially without warning.”

“Why not? It’s free real estate!” Minho winces at how loud Jisung is being. Anyone could pass by and hear them and call the neighborhood watch.

“Keep your voice down! Is there something that you need?” Minho is leaning back on his arms now, hoping to put some space in between him and Jisung before he does something stupid.

“Nope! I just wanted to be closer to you. Did you know you have stars for eyes?”

“Huh?”

“Your eyes, it’s like they hold all the stars in the universe. That’s why there aren’t any in the sky.”

“Oh my god, that’s so cheesy!”

“Only for you baby!” They’re both laughing at Jisung’s ridiculousness. Minho loves how Jisung can make him laugh easily, it’s one of his favorite things about the younger boy.

Once they’ve calmed down Minho grabs Jisung’s face and pulls him closer, “Can I kiss you?” Minho whispers against Jisung’s lips.

“Of course,” Minho doesn’t waste another second and instantly has his lips on Jisung’s, slowly moving them. The kiss is short and sweet and it leaves Minho wanting more. “Now get off of me and show me your moves!”

Jisung peels himself off of Minho’s lap and stands directly in front of him, stripping himself of his shirt, making sure to toss it directly on Minho’s face.

Minho lets out a surprised noise, clearly not expecting _that_ to happen.

Jisung has a smug look on his face and his hands are placed on his hips, clearly waiting for Minho to comment on his changed physique.

Minho notices that Jisung’s body is definitely more toned, the soft glow emitting from the lanterns allow Minho to see the faint lines of Jisung’s abs. Minho imagines running his hands down them, inspecting every curve of Jisung’s body.

Minho knows that he’s staring and knows that Jisung can see him but he’s too far gone to look away or be ashamed.

Jisung is _hot_ and something inside Minho stirs.

There’s been a lot of changes since he left.

Minho finally calms himself down and looks Jisung in the eyes, “Why are you getting undressed?” Minho sounds out of breath and it makes Jisung laugh. The newfound effect he has on Minho is fun.

“What? Did you expect me to swim fully clothed?”

“I mean— yeah I did.” Minho stammers.

“Stop being so modest Minho, you need to live a little!”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want you to go to jail for public indecency.”

“Shut up old man.” Jisung teases and begins to unbutton his shorts, sliding them off and kicking them to the side. Jisung can feel Minho’s gaze watching his every move and it feels fucking _great._ Jisung could get used to this.

“Well, are you gonna say anything? Did you see my abs? I started going to the gym since I had more free time while you were away.” Jisung is so irritating and cocky but Minho wouldn’t have him any other way.

He wants nothing more than to kiss the ever-present smirk off Jisung’s face but he won’t indulge him, at least not yet.

“I’m not feeding your ego Jisung, get in the pool before I push you in.” Jisung obliges and dives in with a huge splash, water getting on Minho but it’s so hot that he doesn’t really mind.

Jisung swims around for a bit and then returns to the edge of the pool near where Minho is seated.

There’s something about the look on Jisung’s face that makes Minho anxious. He doesn’t know what to expect from Jisung anymore.

There’s a loud smack on the pavement and Minho doesn’t immediately recognize what was thrown, so he pulls out his phone and turns his flashlight on the unknown item.

It’s Jisung’s green flannel boxers.

Jisung is _naked._

And just like that Jisung if off swimming like nothing happened. Like he didn’t just strip in front of Minho.

Minho feels his entire body flush. Jisung is naked. Jisung is skinny dipping. Jisung brought Minho with him so they can go skinny dipping together.

“Jisung! Why did you do that?” Minho screams, he knows he's being loud but he feels like he's losing his mind. He doesn't understand why Jisung did that.

“Do what?”

“Why did you get naked?!”

“It’s more fun this way,” Jisung says like it’s no big deal.

“What if someone catches us? Somebody's gonna see your ugly ballsack. I’m gonna have to see your ballsack.” Minho is absolutely mortified. This isn't how he saw tonight going.

“You don’t get to talk about ballsacks, Minho! And you’ve already seen my ballsack by the way or did you forget? It’s just a ballsack what’s the big deal?”

“Please stop saying ballsack before I stand up and leave.”

“You started it!”

—

Minho has moved closer to the edge of the pool, his feet are dipped in the water and he’s watching Jisung do butterfly strokes.

Minho feels weird knowing that Jisung is only a couple of feet away from him, completely bare. The whole situation has Minho perturbed, if anyone were to see them they would be in loads of trouble. Minho is beginning to question Jisung's sanity and why he's stuck around tonight.

“I can’t believe you’re really butt naked in a public swimming pool. That’s so unsanitary.” The sarcasm drips from every syllable, Minho tries making fun of the situation now, hoping it'll calm down his heart that feels like it's going to burst out of his chest.

“Fuck you. I do this all the time.” Minho feels his entire body go rigid at how bold Jisung has gotten.

“Do you ever do this with other people?”

“No. I always do it by myself. It feels freeing y’ know? You should try it.”

“No thanks.”

“Suit yourself.” Jisung shrugs in response.

—

Jisung has been uncharacteristically quiet for a while.

The soft music playing on the speaker fills the space and Jisung is swimming back in Minho's vicinity now, using a cute donut floatie.

Minho can barely see how Jisung's face has contorted, clearly thinking hard about something.

“Minho can I ask you something?”

“What is it Jisung?” Minho sets his soda can on the ground and gives Jisung his full attention.

“Were y-you with anyone else?”

“What do you mean?”

“Were y-you with anyone else when you were away? You know romantically or sexually? It’s okay if you were! I’m sure you met a lot of interesting people—” Jisung cuts himself off and looks at Minho, the older boy has an expression that Jisung can’t read and his heart is beating really fast.

Minho doesn’t know what to say. What could he say?

So instead he stands up from his spot and quickly strips himself of his clothes, only leaving his boxers on. This conversation shouldn’t be done in the nude and Jisung is already bare.

Minho slowly gets in the water, not thinking twice about it. He hasn’t been in a pool in _years_ and it feels odd but familiar at the same time. His dislike of water has been momentarily forgotten. He needs to talk to Jisung.

The cool water feels refreshing against his sweaty skin and he grabs a nearby floatie and doggy paddles closer to Jisung. He's been silent the entire time but his eyes follow Minho’s every move.

“Jisung,”

“Minho! What are you doing? Aren’t you afraid?” Minho finally reaches Jisung and pulls him by the floatie, bringing them face to face.

“Jisung, there wasn’t anyone else. Okay? There’s only you, I only want you Jisung. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere, that’s if you still want me.”

“Of course I still want you, how could I not want you?”

“That's good to here but can we be boyfriends now? Like officially no more messing around.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Cool,”

“So do you wanna skinny dip with me?”

“Fuck it.” Minho feels a weird bolt of confidence and takes his boxers off, chucking them on the pavement where Jisung’s are. It’s only fair that they’re both naked.

“Nice ballsack, Minho.”

“Shut the hell up before I bust yours.”

“Actually can you try that?” Minho pushes Jisung away and ignores his calls.

“This feels weird but nice at the same time.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m naked— we’re naked together in close proximity of each other.” Jisung groans in response.

“Please stop mentioning that we’re naked Minho I heard it the first time.”

“I know it’s just my first time doing something this— I don’t know adventurous? Oh god, I sound so boring.”

“Minho, you’re not boring. You’re the most interesting person I’ve ever met okay? Don’t talk down on yourself like that. If you stick with me we’ll go on loads of adventures.”

“Thank you,” Minho mutters in response.

—

“We should go home now baby.” Minho pulls Jisung in for another kiss. He’s been doing that a lot tonight.

“I’m going to get out first so don’t look.”

“As if I haven’t seen it before. You literally just got naked in front of me _baby_.” Minho splashes water on Jisung and he shrieks in response.

Minho dries himself off first and quickly puts his clothes back on, tossing the towel to Jisung so he can get dried off too.

Minho is sitting back on the ground now, fumbling with the speaker and Jisung comes over and plops himself down on his lap, straddling him again.

Jisung is looking into Minho's eyes with an intensity he’s never seen before. “You know I love you right?” Jisung barely manages to get out but Minho is able to catch it.

Minho and Jisung have done a lot of things but they’ve never done _this_.

“Yeah, I love you too. I love you so much and I hated being apart from you.” Minho’s voice is sweet and melodic.

Jisung’s lips are on Minho’s now, only this time the kiss is more heated, _needier._

Minho attaches himself on Jisung’s neck, giving him open-mouthed kisses and sucking on Jisung’s sweet spot. Jisung lets out a soft moan and Minho almost melts right on the spot. Jisung’s skin tastes like pool chlorine but Minho doesn’t mind.

Minho finally detaches himself and soothes the blooming red mark on Jisung’s neck.

“Sorry, I think I left a mark.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Shut up.” Minho playfully rolls his eyes and sweeps Jisung's bangs off his face, smiling down at his _boyfriend_.

Minho adjusts their positions so they’re lying down now, Jisung's head on his chest and Minho has his hands tangled in his wet hair.

"This was really nice Jisung, thank you for loving me and making me feel special," Minho whispers and looks up at the night sky.

"Thank you for doing the same Minho, but don't leave me next time I don't think I could handle it."

"I won't. We'll be together next school year right?"

"Yeah, I can't wait to show off my hot boyfriend to everyone."

Minho thinks his current view of Jisung's chubby cheeks pressed against his chest is better than any starry night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I have no idea what this was but I hope someone at least enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated ♡


End file.
